Shining Ancient Fairy Dragon
" while it is on the field or in the GY. If this card is Synchro Summoned: You can add 1 Field Spell from your Deck to your hand, but you cannot activate cards, or the effects of cards, with that name for the rest of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Shining Ancient Fairy Dragon" once per turn. Once per turn: You can gain 300 LP for every face-up Spell/Trap on the field. | fr_effect = 1 Syntoniseur + 1+ monstre non-Syntoniseur Le nom de cette carte devient "Ancien Dragon Féerique" tant qu'elle est sur le terrain ou dans le Cimetière. Si cette est Invoquée par Synchronisation : vous pouvez ajouter 1 Magie de Terrain depuis votre Deck à votre main, mais le reste de ce tour, vous ne pouvez activer ni de cartes ni d'effets de carte de ce nom. Vous ne pouvez utiliser cet effet de "Ancien Dragon Féerique Brillant" qu'une fois par tour. Une fois par tour : vous pouvez gagner 300 LP pour chaque Magie/Piège face recto sur le Terrain. | de_effect = 1 Empfänger + 1+ Nicht-Empfänger-Monster Der Name dieser Karte wird zu „Antiker Feendrache“, solange sie auf dem Spielfeld oder im Friedhof liegt. Falls diese Karte als Synchrobeschwörung beschworen wird: Du kannst deiner Hand 1 Spielfeldzauber von deinem Deck hinzufügen, aber du kannst für den Rest dieses Spielzugs weder Karten mit dem Namen noch ihre Effekte aktivieren. Du kannst diesen Effekt von „Leuchtender antiker Feendrache“ nur einmal pro Spielzug verwenden. Einmal pro Spielzug: Du kannst 300 LP für jedes offenes Zauber/Falle auf dem Spielfeld erhalten. | it_effect = 1 Tuner + 1+ mostri mostri non-Tuner Il nome di questa carta diventa "Antico Drago Fatato" mentre è sul Terreno o nel Cimitero. Se questa carta viene Synchro Evocata: puoi aggiungi 1 Magia Terreno dal tuo Deck alla tua mano, ma non puoi attivare carte, o effetti delle carte, con quel nome per il resto di questo turno. Puoi utilizzare questo effetto di "Antico Drago Fatato Lucente" una sola volta per turno. Una volta per turno: puoi guadagnare 300 LP per ogni Magia/Trappola scoperta sul Terreno. | pt_effect = 1 Regulador + 1+ monstros não-Reguladores O nome deste card se torna "Dragão Fada Antigo" enquanto ele estiver no campo ou no Cemitério. Se este card for Invocado por Invocação-Sincro: você pode adicionar 1 Magia de Campo do seu Deck à sua mão, mas você não pode ativar cards ou efeitos de cards com esse nome pelo resto deste turno. Você só pode usar este efeito de "Dragão Fada Antigo Brilhante" uma vez por turno. Uma vez por turno: você pode ganhar 300 PV para cada Magia/Armadilha com a face para cima no campo. | es_effect = 1 Cantante + 1+ monstruos que no sean Cantantes El nombre de esta carta se convierte en "Dragón Hada Antiguo" mientras esté en el Campo o el Cementerio. Si esta carta es Invocada por Sincronía: puedes añadir a tu mano, 1 Mágica de Campo en tu Deck, pero por el resto de este turno no puedes activar cartas, o los efectos de cartas, con ese nombre. Sólo puedes usar este efecto de "Dragón Hada Antiguo Brillante" una vez por turno. Una vez por turno: puedes ganar 500 LP por cada Mágica/Trampa boca arriba en el campo. | ja_effect = | ko_effect = }}